¡Teen Titans ¿10!
by L.S- '1997
Summary: Ben y su equipo atraviesan un portal durante una pelea con Vulkanus. Son enviados a un mundo aparentemente normal, pero en otra dimensión. ¿Que ciudad era Jump City? ¿Y porque esa torre tenia forma de "T"? Mal Summary. Humor y amistad. Mención Gwevin y RobinXStarfire.


_**"Teen Titans" y "Ben 10" no son de mi propiedad.**_

* * *

El cielo del mediodía se abrió, cuando un enorme óvalo color morado apareció en este. Con la misma rapidez con la que emergió, el portal se esfumó dejando a tres jóvenes botados en el suelo.  
–Ben, quítate de encima – Gwendolyn Tennyson gruñe mientras intenta mover el pesado cuerpo de su primo, que estaba sobre ella.  
El muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos verdes se levanta, sacudiendo su pantalón. La pelirroja se sienta, antes de levantarse con la ayuda de su novio, quien le tendía la mano. Abraza sus brazos, mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.  
– ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunta mientras las personas y los autos seguían su paso, como cualquier día laboral.  
–No lo sé, parece una ciudad pequeña – Ben analiza el ambiente.  
–Si, aunque luce más grande que Bellwood – agrega la muchacha.

Gwen se acerca a una tienda de electrónica, donde había varios televisores en la vidriera, transmitiendo el canal de noticias.

 ** _"La tasa de delito en Jump City baja un 2%"  
_**  
– ¿Jump City? – voltea a ver a su novio – Kevin, ¿Has oído de esta ciudad?  
–No, ni siquiera creo que esté en el país – él le niega suavemente.  
– ¿Estás diciendo que estamos en otro país? – pregunta Ben.  
–Probablemente, sea cual sea esta dimensión – responde Levin.  
– ¿Dimensión? Ahora sí que estoy confundido – el joven rasca su nuca – las veces que hemos atravesado un portal, aparecemos en un mundo desierto y lleno de alienígenas… Esto se ve bastante normal.  
–Si, pero seguramente estemos en un mundo paralelo o algo por el estilo – sigue insistiendo Kevin.  
– ¿Y cómo se supone que saldremos de aquí? – la joven de ojos esmeralda suspira.  
–Esperaba que Kevin nos dijera, ya que estamos aquí por su culpa – Ben se cruza de brazos, mirando a su compañero.  
–Si no fuera por mí, estaríamos muertos ya – le reprocha Levin – ¡Todo iba a estallar!  
Habían ido a una mina abandonada, donde Vulkanus planeaba hacer volar la ciudad con una bomba casera. Tenía un portal, listo para escapar antes de que el desastre suceda.  
Los chicos no habían logrado desactivar la bomba, pero lograron modificarla de tal forma que la explosión sea mucho menor, afectando sólo la mina.  
Antes de que todo explote, Levin empujó a sus amigos al portal, salvándolos así.

–Mejor busquemos una forma de salir – Gwen interrumpe la pelea, antes de que prosiga.  
La pelirroja vuelve a ver el canal de noticias.

 ** _"Los jóvenes titanes vuelven a salvar la ciudad"  
_**  
– ¿Los jóvenes titanes? – alza una ceja – parece que tiene sus propios héroes.  
–Si son de los buenos, de seguro nos pueden ayudar – habla Kevin.  
– ¿Como los encontraremos? – pregunta Ben.  
–Tengo una pista de donde podrían estar – la muchacha señala hacia el horizonte, directo hacia el edificio con forma de _"T"_.

Antes de que puedan dirigirse allí, algo derriba a Gwen. Los Mineros Taedenita se abalanzan sobre ella, apresándola.  
– ¡Suéltenme! – la pelirroja dispara contra algunos, haciéndolos volar lejos.  
Kevin rápidamente absorbe el metal de un poste de luz y aleja a los mineros de su novia. Ben busca en su omnitrix, para entrar en acción.  
– ¡Mono-Araña! – se transforma mientras lanza sus telarañas a los pequeños alienígenas, estampándoles contra la pared.  
–Pensé que nos habíamos librado de ellos – comenta la muchacha mientras sigue combatiendo.  
–Si están aquí, de seguro Vulkanus también – comenta Ben.  
Gwen crea pequeños escalones y se sube a ellos, para tener una mejor visión de los mineros y atacarlos.

– _¡Aquata Risa Spackwata!_ – la pelirroja destapa una toma de agua cercana, levantando con la presión del líquido al último de los mineros.  
La luz verde ilumina por segundos el ambiente y Ben vuelve a su forma humana.  
–Bueno – dice palmeando sus manos – eso fue rápido.  
– ¡Cuidado! – Gwen se coloca frente a su primo, cuando alguien lo intenta atacar. Inmediatamente le propina una patada voladora, lanzando al atacante a unos metros.  
Los chicos observan a un guepardo color verde rodar por el suelo. Inmediatamente, varias personas se suman: una chica con capa larga, de color violeta, una joven de ojos esmeralda y cabello rojizo, un chico musculoso, con partes robóticas y (finalmente) un joven de cabello negro y antifaz.  
La pelirroja mantiene un escudo frente a ellos. Alza una ceja y voltea a ver el televisor, a lo lejos.  
–Chicos, miren – dice bajando la guardia – son ellos.

Ambos muchachos observan el televisor y comprenden que no hacía falta buscar más.  
–Me llamo Ben Tennyson – el joven camina varios pasos adelante – ella es mi prima Gwen, y él es Kevin Levin.  
La pelirroja hace una pequeño saludo con su mano, sonriendo.  
–Yo soy Robin – el líder del equipo presenta a todos – él es Cyborg, ella Raven, Starfire y Chico Bestia.  
– ¿Chico? – Kevin alza su ceja.  
El guepardo se transforma en un humano y el joven soba su cabeza.  
–Viejo, esta chica sí que sabe cómo pelear – el muchacho de piel color verde se levanta.  
–Lo siento por eso – se disculpa la pelirroja, con una sonrisa nerviosa – pensé que querías atacarnos.  
–Si, nosotros pensamos que querían atacar la ciudad – dice Cyborg.  
–Al parecer ambos somos de los buenos – Robin comenta.  
Uno de los mineros, se levanta del suelo y corre a atacar.  
Gwen rápidamente lo derriba con una bola de energía.  
– ¿Alguno puede explicarme que es eso? – pregunta Cyborg.  
–De acuerdo, pero tal vez debamos ponernos más cómodos – le responde Ben, rascando su nuca – esto tomará tiempo.

* * *

–Déjame ver si comprendo… – el joven moreno agita sus brazos – ¿Ustedes son de otra dimensión?  
–Exacto, nuestro pueblo se llama Bellwood – Gwen responde.  
– ¿Y fueron transportados aquí, durante una pelea? – sigue cuestionando.  
Todos asienten suavemente.  
– ¿Y ese enemigo _"Vulkanus"_ también fue transportado aquí?  
–Si – responde Ben.  
–Bueno, sólo resta encontrarlo y pelear – Cyborg dice – no será difícil, ganamos por mayoría.  
–Aun no sabemos cómo salir de aquí – Gwen suspira suavemente – y no traigo mi libro de hechizos conmigo.  
– ¿Hechizos? – Chico Bestia alza una ceja – tal vez Raven pueda ayudarte con eso.  
–Seguro – responde la chica, con un tono de voz indiferente.  
La pelirroja se levanta y sigue a la chica con capa hacia su cuarto, para hacer su propia investigación.

–Iré a preparar el auto-T, seguro lo necesitaremos – Cyborg se levanta.  
– ¿Auto-T? – la curiosidad se apodera de Kevin. Esa torre tenía muy buena tecnología y de seguro el automóvil era fantástico.  
–Oh, sí – exclama con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro – es mi bebé. Motor con turbinas de plasma de 100.000 caballos de fuerza, propulsores todoterreno, frenos neumáticos anti-bloqueo y una computadora que se conecta con todos mis sistemas.  
Un silbido de admiración sale de la boca de Levin.  
– ¿Qué tal si vamos a echarle un vistazo? – comenta sonriendo.  
–Oh, claro – el joven moreno rodea su hombro, mientras ambos se dirigen hacia el garaje.

–Toda esta confusión me dio hambre – Chico Bestia habla – pediré una pizza.  
– ¿Pizza? Oh, eso me agrada – Ben se suma, sonriendo – ¿De casualidad no hay un Mr. Smoothie aquí?  
– ¿Mr. Smoothie? – él alza una ceja.  
–Oh, es el mejor lugar de bebidas que encontrarás en el mundo – Ben exclama, contándole los maravillosos sabores que se perdía.

* * *

– ¡Sí! ¡Toma esto! – Ben dice, sonriendo.  
– ¡No ganarás tan fácilmente! – responde el joven de piel verde.  
Ambos estaban sobre el sillón, jugando videojuegos. Robin y Starfire aparecen, observándolos.  
–Tal parece que ustedes ya se llevan bien – dice el líder.

La pelirroja y la joven de la capa también entran a la sala de estar.  
– ¿Han encontrado un hechizo para salir de aquí? – pregunta Ben.  
–Aún no – responde.  
– ¡Genial! – se alegra el joven Tennyson – amo estar aquí.  
–Raven es asombrosa – Gwen sonríe – ¡Es muy poderosa! Tiene miles de libros, y sabe de miles de hechizos.  
Un ligero rubor aparece en las mejillas de la chica pálida, mientras sonreía en forma nerviosa.  
–Gracias – responde – tú también eres muy poderosa.

Cyborg y Levin aparecen en ese momento, manchados por tanto trabajo mecánico.  
– ¡Kevin es lo máximo! – exclama, sonriendo – ¡Él si sabe del arte de los autos!  
– ¿Desde cuándo arreglar el auto es un arte? – Gwen y Raven hablan al mismo tiempo, cruzándose de brazos.  
–Me agrada esta chica – dice la joven de piel pálida.

–Si juntamos nuestros poderes, no será difícil vencer a Vulkanus – la pelirroja le informa a la compañera titán – a pesar de tener un cuerpo grande, siempre lo hemos vencido.  
–Entonces es hora de pescar un gran pez – Raven comenta.  
– ¿Iremos a pescar? – pregunta Starfire – pensé que iríamos tras Vulkanus.  
–Es sólo una expresión, Star – le informa su compañera – no iremos a pescar realmente.  
–Oh – suspira ella, riendo suavemente.  
–Ella es alienígena – le comenta la muchacha de la capa a la pelirroja – aún estamos trabajando en sus expresiones.  
–Yo también soy alienígena, en parte – habla Gwen, sonriendo – aunque no lo supe hasta años más tarde, siempre me crié como humana.

Una alarma resuena en toda la torre, mientras los monitores se encendían y mostraban parte de la ciudad, donde un gigante comenzaba a atacar y hacer destrozos.  
–Déjame adivinar, es Vulkanus – Cyborg dice y los tres jóvenes asienten.

* * *

El gigante arranca un poste de luz y lo usa para romper el vidrio de un local electrónico.  
– ¿Sabes que existe algo llamado puerta? – una voz se oye, mientras una bola de energía golpea al gigante y lo obliga a voltear.  
–Los Tennyson, y Levin – el Detrovite dice, para luego observar a los jóvenes restantes – veo que han hecho amigos nuevos, no importa, los destruiré a todos.  
Kevin absorbe un metal cercano y le propina un golpe en el rostro a su enemigo, antes de que este lo empuje hacia atrás nuevamente.  
Al menos treinta mineros aparecieron para defenderlo, colocándose delante de él.  
–Hora de ser héroe – Ben toca su omnitrix antes de accionarlo – Frio.  
– ¿Una… Mariposa? – pregunta Raven.  
–No es una mariposa – el joven Tennyson se coloca frente a la muchacha – es un Necrofriggiano.  
Vulkanus arranca una toma de agua y, aprovechando la momentánea distracción de Ben, se los lanza. Su prima hace un escudo, protegiéndolos.  
– ¿Podemos enfocarnos en lo importante? – gruñe Gwen.  
Los mineros se abalanzan sobre ellos, y la batalla comienza.

Chico Bestia se transforma en un gran oso, mientras derriba a los pequeños alienígenas que se le acercaban. Robin y Ben, intentaban acercarse a Vulkanus.  
– _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_ – varios mineros se acercaban a Raven y Gwen, por lo que la titán creó un enorme cuervo negro que aprecio frente a ellos e hizo alejarse a los mineros.  
–Genial – exclama la pelirroja, sorprendida.  
–Lo sé – responde Raven.  
La muchacha ve que nadie respaldaba al gigante y decide aprovechar.  
– _¡Skadiggeteth Metalarka!_ – levanta un auto y lo dirige hacia el enemigo, haciendo que caiga.  
Vulkanus se levanta y corre hacia la pelirroja, buscando lastimarla.  
– _¡Twista Combititus!_ – vuelve a exclamar, y una cobra gigante la protege, lanzando al Detrovite lejos.  
–Genial – Raven exclama, con un pequeño rastro de asombro en su voz.  
–Lo sé – la muchacha le guiña un ojo.

Kevin se abalanza sobre dos mineros, golpeándolos lejos. Antes de que uno pueda acercarse por su retaguardia, el cañón del brazo de Cyborg lo manda lejos.  
– ¡Booyah! – exclama sonriendo.  
Frio sopla alrededor de Vulkanus, congelándolo.  
En varios minutos, todos estaban reducidos.  
–Buen trabajo – Robin habla, sonriendo – hacemos un buen equipo.  
La luz verde ilumina el ambiente y Ben vuelve a su forma humana.  
– ¿Y bien? – dice sonriendo – ¿Quién más tiene hambre?

* * *

La noche había caído en Jump City y los jóvenes titanes, junto con los nuevos invitados, celebraban la victoria.  
– ¿Te he hablado de los Sumos Golpeadores? ¡Son lo máximo! – Ben y Chico Bestia veían la televisión, conversando.

–Asombroso – Kevin observaba todos los dispositivos e instalaciones que el moreno había instalado.  
Por su parte, Raven y Gwen estaban meditando en una esquina, en armonía.

–Bueno, parece que es mi turno de ir a buscar comida – habla Robin, observando a los demás ocupados.  
– ¿Puedo acompañarte? – Starfire pregunta, acercándose.  
–C-Claro – responde algo nervioso el líder, antes de que ambos salieran de allí.  
Apenas no hay señal de ellos, la pelirroja deja de meditar.  
–Hacen una linda pareja – comenta.  
– ¿Star y Robin? Ellos no son pareja – le responde Cyborg.  
– ¿N-No? Pero hubiera jurado que hay una química entre ellos – ella suspira, confundida.  
–Por supuesto que la hay – Chico Bestia añade – todos lo sabemos, solo que ninguno da aún el primer paso.  
–Starfire debería obligar a Robin a que la invite a salir – Ben deja de mirar el televisor y se acerca a Kevin – a Gwen le funcionó con Kevin.  
Lo próximo que siente, es el codazo de Levin en sus costillas.  
La pelirroja ríe suavemente, antes de acercarse a sus amigos.

–Ya tengo el hechizo que nos permitirá volver a Bellwood – informa.  
– ¿No quieren quedarse un par de días más? – el joven de piel verde propone.  
–Nos encantaría, pero también debemos proteger a Bellwood – Ben le responde – además de que no hemos dado señal alguna de vida, el abuelo Max debe estar preocupado.  
La puerta se abre y los titanes restantes entran con dos cajas de pizza.  
–Malas noticias – dice Robin – no hay suficiente comida para todos.  
– ¡Es la ocasión perfecta para complementar con comida de Tamaran! – la dulce muchacha de ojos verdes sonríe alegremente.  
–Star, no creo que los chicos quieran probar… Nuevos sabores – intenta decir con delicadeza Cyborg.  
–Está bien, estamos acostumbrados a la comida alienígena – Ben responde, sonriendo.

* * *

– _¿Por qué tuve que decir eso?_ – susurra para sí mismo el joven Tennyson, mientras observa la comida frente a él.  
Baba color verde, una especie de puré con ojos, y más baba.  
–Se que solía decir esto cuando el abuelo Max nos preparaba algo – la pelirroja le susurra en secreto a su primo mientras toma una de las bolas violetas, cubiertas de baba – pero no creo que esto sea comestible.  
Siente como su comida se mueve y la suelta de inmediato.  
–Creo que se me fue el apetito – comenta Gwen.  
– ¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si es delicioso! – Kevin le responde, mientras come con gran entusiasmo.  
Una de las bolas violetas sale de su tazón y comienza a arrastrarse lentamente, tratando de huir. Levin la toma rápidamente y la come.  
–Si, definitivamente no tengo apetito – confirma la muchacha, haciendo una mueca de asco.

* * *

Los tres jóvenes estaban frente a los titanes, mientras el portal estaba abierto a unos metros suyos, gracias a la ayuda de Raven.  
–Bueno, es hora de irnos – habla Ben.  
–Adiós viejo, fue un placer encontrar a un verdadero rival para los videojuegos – Chico Bestia despide al joven Tennyson.  
–Si algún día gustas venir a esta dimensión… Podríamos mejorar el Auto-T juntos – propone Cyborg a Kevin y él sonríe.  
–La próxima vez, te enseñaré mi nave – responde.  
Gwen se acerca a Starfire y recibe un fuerte abrazo, notando que tan fuerte era la joven alienígena.  
–Adiós Star – sonríe despidiéndose.

Se acerca a Raven e intenta abrazarla.  
–No doy abrazos – le responde fríamente ella.  
–Oh, cierto – se aleja un poco. Desde el momento en que la vio notó su personalidad fría y algo gruñona. Incluso Ben llegó a molestarla, diciéndole que así era ella cuando tenía diez años, pero a pesar de todo la admiraba de alguna forma – bueno… Fue un placer conocerte.  
La pelirroja voltea y antes de que se aleje, Raven habla.  
–Tal vez… Si algún día vuelves… Podemos meditar y pasar tiempo juntas – dice, algo nerviosa.  
–Me encantaría – responde sonriendo y mirándola con ilusión. Hacia esa misma mirada que lograba convencer a Kevin de todo.  
–Oh, está bien – exclama la muchacha de la capa, dejándose vencer. Abre sus brazos y cierra sus ojos, esperando el abrazo.  
Gwen sonríe y la abraza fuertemente, unos segundos. Raven solo imita las acciones de la joven anodita.  
–Esto… se siente raro – susurra con su típico tono de voz.  
–Se sentirá mejor a medida que lo vayas haciendo más seguido – la pelirroja le guiña un ojos y ríe antes de separarse.

– ¿Ya terminaron de despedirse? – pregunta con ironía Vulkanus.  
Ciertamente él debía regresar con ellos, por lo que lo mantenían congelado al igual que sus sirvientes.  
– ¡Buen viaje! – Kevin sonríe antes de patear la masa de hielo alrededor de su cuerpo y enviarlo al portal.  
Los tres caminan hacia el portal y, antes de atravesarlo, saludan por última vez a los titanes.

* * *

Cayeron sobre el cemento duro, gruñendo. Se levantaron y notaron que ya era de noche.  
–Estaré castigada – suspira Gwen, sabiendo cómo reaccionarían sus padres.  
Sienten un vehículo frenar de golpe y voltean viendo al camper parar frente a ellos.  
– ¡Gwen! ¡Ben! ¡Kevin! – su abuelo sale corriendo y los abraza fuertemente – ¡Están bien!  
Ellos sonríen mientras abrazan al hombre.  
–Sentimos haberte preocupado, abuelo – la pelirroja se disculpa, mientras se separan del abrazo.  
–Me desesperé al saber que estaban en la mina que había explotado – confiesa, para luego ver a Vulkanus allí, reducido– pero veo que supieron como arreglárselas.  
–Quedamos atrapados en otra dimensión, donde conocimos a un grupo de héroes llamados _"Los jóvenes Titanes"_ – le informa Ben, entusiasmado  
– ¿Ah, sí? Veo que hicieron nuevos amigos – comenta el anciano.  
–Todos son muy amables, hasta nos dieron algo de Clor…Clor… – intenta pronunciar el nombre del alimento que Starfire les había regalado, ya que ellos le contaron del amor de su abuelo por la comida alienígena – lo que sea, tenemos comida alienígena para ti.  
–Suban, me lo contarán todo en el camino – Max dice mientras abre la puerta del camper.  
– ¿Qué hay de mi? – Vulkanus protesta, amargado.  
–No te preocupes, unos plomeros están en camino – responde el anciano, sonriendo.

La puerta se cierra y el camper se enciende.  
–Ahora sí, cuéntenme todo acerca de su aventura.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _Puf, es el fic mas largo que he escrito. También es mi primer crossover. He visto que si bien existe crossover de TeenTitansXBen10, el mio es el primero en español **:3**_

 _¡Espero que les agrade!_

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


End file.
